Natsuki's Day Off
by Windrises
Summary: Natsuki's been spending too many days without a break, so Shizuru insists on giving her a relaxing, fun day.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Natsuki Kuga was trying to sleep. She had been having missions and villains to take care of, for several weeks. She barely got any time to relax and she hadn't been taking any days off. She was having one of her short naps, when her cellphone started ringing. Her girlfriend, Shizuru Fujino, was calling her. She got up, grabbed her phone, and said, "Hi Shizuru."

Shizuru replied, "Hi honey. How are you?"

Natsuki spoke in an exhausted sounding tone, while saying, "I'm doing decently."

Shizuru could tell Natsuki was stretching the truth, so she asked, "What are you dealing with with?"

Natsuki rubbed her eyes and said, "I've been busy. I've had to stop so many criminals that sleeping hasn't been a regular event, for me."

Shizuru was concerned about Natsuki's safe. She knew Natsuki often pushed her limits, which led to her saving tons of people, but it put her own health in danger. Shizuru wasn't one to be bossy, so she often let Natsuki do as she please. However, she decided to take charge of this situation, because of her concern for Natsuki. She said, "You need to take a day off."

Natsuki asked, "A day off? I'm not feeling that idea."

Shizuru replied, "I'm sorry, but you need to take the day off."

Natsuki knew the police could handle most of the crime in her city, but that didn't take away her desire to fight crime. She said, "I might take a day off, in a few weeks."

Shizuru shook her head and replied, "Don't give me this nonsense, about a few weeks. You often claim that, but those few weeks lead to a few months. You're going to take a day off, tomorrow."

Natsuki asked, "Tomorrow? That's kind of early."

Shizuru gently replied, "Not early enough. You have no idea how much I miss you."

Natsuki blushed and responded, "My heart deeply misses you too."

Shizuru replied, "You're going to spend the day off and we're going to spend that day together."

The only one of Natsuki's temptations, stronger than her desire to be a heroic vigilante, was to spend time with the love of her life. She said, "Very well then." She could hear the sounds of Shizuru's excitement. Deep down, Natsuki was excited too. Fighting crime was a good, helpful thing to do, but it often wore her out. Taking a day off would be good for her. As always, she was appreciative of Shizuru's comforting support. After getting off the phone, she went back into bed and continued her nap.

The next morning, Natsuki got up and did a long, passionate yawn. She got out of bed, changed into a blue shirt and green skirt, brushed her hair, and went to the living room. She walked to the kitchen, looking more calm and happy than usual. She sat down and started having breakfast.

Natsuki's mom said, "Good morning, Natsuki. You seem to be in a good mood."

Natsuki had a surprised look on her face, while asking, "Really?"

The mom had an amused look on her face, while asking, "You weren't able to tell your own mood?"

Natsuki said, "I guess not."

The mom asked, "What are you up to?"

Natsuki answered, "Shizuru pressured me into taking the day off, so I'm going to spend the day with her."

The mom replied, "I'm glad to hear that. You've been working so hard. As much as I don't like to admit it, Shizuru knows your needs, more than anybody."

Natsuki said, "Yeah, if her and I ever had kids, she'd be the better mom."

The mom winked to her and asked, "Thinking that far ahead? I like too think I'm too young, to be a grandmother."

Natsuki blushed, feeling embarrassed to imply she and Shizuru would have kids someday. She used her cereal bowl to cover her blush, while saying, "I can't believe I said that. Please don't tell Shizuru about it." The mom nodded and went back to cleaning the living room.

The dad walked by and said, "The living room is still full of my chip and soda stains." He walked closer to Natsuki and asked, "What's going on?"

Natsuki answered, "I'm going to take the day off."

The dad started eating old chips, while saying, "Good for you."

Natsuki replied, "Shizuru and I are going to spend the day together. We're probably going to go somewhere."

The dad looked at her and shook his head, in disapproval. He sternly said, "I'm not sure if I'm cool with that."

Natsuki asked, "Why not?"

The dad started pacing around the kitchen, with a dramatic look on his face, and said, "Going to places leads to spending money and you know how much I hate wasting money."

Natsuki sternly responded, "Dad, some things are more important than money."

The dad replied, "That's a very debatable issue."

A few minutes later, Shizuru arrived and knocked on the door. The dad looked at Natsuki and said, "If you give me ten dollars, I'll open the door." Natsuki ignored him and opened the door.

Shizuru said, "Hi honey."

Natsuki replied, "Hi Shizuru." The two embraced each other. The dad rolled his eyes and started making a mess in the kitchen. Natsuki looked at Shizuru, while saying, "I probably did need a break. You know me so well. So, where are we going to go to?"

Shizuru responded, "You're going to find out. Please come with me."

Natsuki replied, "Okay then." Natsuki and Shizuru got into Shizuru's car. Shizuru started driving.

Natsuki looked at her and nervously said, "I missed you a lot, during the past few weeks."

Shizuru replied, "I miss you everyday."

Natsuki said, "Oh Shizuru, why do you have to be the sweetest and most adorable thing ever?" Shizuru blushed. Natsuki smirked and said, "You're always teasing me about my blush problem. It seems like you have the same problem."

Shizuru had an amused look on her face, while asking, "Problem? Blushing is a beautiful expression of love. That's why I love seeing you blush. You like to hide your feelings, so seeing you blush lets me know how much you love me." Natsuki blushed, which Shizuru liked seeing. Natsuki was so overcome with cuteness, that she kept on blushing.

Natsuki responded, "I can't stop blushing. You're like a witch doctor, who's cursed me with a permanent blush. How do you always managed to do that?"

Shizuru jokingly replied, "Making you act cute is one of my superpowers."

Natsuki said, "You're very good at that. You always have been, ever since high school." Natsuki and Shizuru got to a red light. Shizuru could care less, because it gave her more time with her precious Natsuki.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and asked, "Have I always I had an impact on you? I remember our high schools day, being ignored."

Natsuki had a guilty look on her face. During her high school years, Shizuru was her best friend, but it was hard to tell. Natsuki was full of angst and had a lot on her mind. Shizuru had always been important to her, since they met. Shizuru had given her comfort, support, and an endless amount of concern. Natsuki wasn't used to those feelings. She was used to people being cold and making fun of her. She said, "Yes Shizuru, you've always had an impact on me. I remember those days. I hid my feelings under a rock, but you changed things."

Shizuru played with Natsuki's hair, while saying, "I'm glad I found that rock."

Natsuki said, "During those high school years, I did ignore you and I'm so sorry for doing that."

Shizuru kissed Natsuki on the cheek and replied, "Water under a bridge."

Natsuki looked at the traffic. They were still on that red light. She was so distracted by her conversation with Shizuru to notice that, until now. She said, "You were important to me, back then, but it took me a long time to realize that. Deep down, I've always had strong feelings for you."

Shizuru gave Natsuki a big hug, while saying, "That means so much to me, darling. We're star-crossed lovers, after all."

Natsuki noticed that traffic was getting less chaotic, so she said, "That's enough for now, lovebird. You better be ready to start driving again."

Shizuru noticed that, so she continued driving. Natsuki looked around and noticed the track Shizuru was taking. She said, "You're taking me to your house, aren't you?"

Shizuru blushed and replied, "In addition to me knowing you, you know me. Yes, we're going to my house."

Natsuki responded, "I thought we'd be going to a movie or the mall." She paused and said, "This is probably better. Being in a relaxing environment, just the two of us."

Shizuru replied, "Cute minds think alike." Both of them blushed.

A few minutes later, Natsuki and Shizuru arrived at Shizuru's house. Shizuru got out of the car. She opened the door for Natsuki and picked her up, holding her girlfriend in her shoulders. Natsuki asked, "What are you doing?"

Shizuru said, "Being the female version of a gentleman."

Natsuki was surprised, but honored. She said, "Gentlewoman should start being a term."

Shizuru opened the door and gently place Natsuki on the couch. Natsuki looked around the living room and saw how clean it was, as well as several cute cat pictures, stuffed animals, a relaxing fan, and a warm blanket. It was a more pleasant and cute atmosphere than Natsuki was expecting and she was incredibly thankful about that. Shizuru wrapped the blanket around her. She snuggled next to Natsuki and turned on the TV. Natsuki asked, "What are we watching?"

Shizuru said, "I found an adorable film about cats fighting rabbits."

Natsuki replied, "Actually, that sounds kind of violent."

Shizuru responded, "Well, I'll find something charming for us to watch."

Natsuki had a thought in her head. She knew it would be an adorable thing to say, but it would also embarrassing. However, she ignored her fear and said, "Watching you is the most charming sight of all."

Shizuru blushed bright red. Natsuki saw that and winked at her. Shizuru said, "I respect your opinions, but you are the most beautiful sight of them all."

Natsuki and Shizuru wrapped their arms around each other. Natsuki said, "You've found the perfect day off, for me. I couldn't ask for anything better and that's mostly because I couldn't I ask for a better girlfriend." Shizuru kissed her. Natsuki was incredibly thankful to have the day off. She was hoping to get more days off, in the future. She was unaware that Shizuru was already planning for the next day off.


End file.
